Hotel in California
by moondragon23
Summary: Shawn Spencer. Carlton Lassiter. One hotel room. One bed. Add in a huge helping of sexual tension and let the fun begin. SLASH
1. Not So Strange Bedfellows

**I do not own Psych or any of its characters. All other publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I've been trying not to post WIPs as much lately (you guys know how long its been taking me to get new updates to the ones already up). But this story is a very late gift for someone so I'm going to start posting it now and try to get the rest of the chapters up as soon as possible. I do have a good deal of the story already written so hopefully it won't be long. **

**Happy Really Belated Birthday trixiteru! I hope you like it.**

* * *

Carlton unlocked the door to the hotel room, glaring at the single, king size bed inside. Of course, the hotel would have only one room available, with a single bed. Apparently there was some kind of convention in town, so they were lucky to even get a room. Not that he considered being stuck in a hotel room overnight with Spencer in anyway lucky.

"I call the window side!" Spencer yelled, coming into the room and jumping onto 'his' side of the bed.

"Knock yourself out," Carlton muttered. He closed the door, dropping his bag on the floor beside it. He looked over the other furniture in the room. The chairs might be comfortable enough to sleep in, if he put them together. Much better than the floor anyway. There was no way he was sharing a bed with Spencer.

He dropped down into a chair with a groan. He leaned forward, resting his head in his hands. It felt good to finally be off his feet.

"Are you okay?"

He glanced up to see Spencer looking at him worriedly. "Just tired."

Spencer came over and sat in the chair across from him. "Yeah, it's been a crazy few days, hasn't it?"

Carlton grunted in agreement. He and Spencer had tracked a bank robber through three counties for the better part of a week before finally managing to arrest him a couple of hours ago. He was now sitting in a holding cell, awaiting transfer back to Santa Barbara.

"Don't worry; a good night's sleep and you'll be as good as new," Spencer said optimistically.

He sniffed under his own arm and made a face. "Though a shower first would probably a good idea." He got up, nudging the bag of takeout they had grabbed closer to Carlton. "I'll go first; you eat." He dug through his bag for some fresh clothes and headed for the bathroom.

Carlton eyed the bag dubiously. He was sick of greasy fast food but he knew he had to eat something. He dug out a burger, sighing when he found it had gone cold. The room didn't have a microwave, so he was forced to eat it as is.

Spencer exited the bathroom in a cloud of steam as he gagged down the last bite. He was wearing boxers and a loose fitting white t-shirt, toweling his hair dry. The shirt clung to his damp skin, showing off a surprisingly firm chest. "Shower's all yours," he said, voice muffled.

Carlton looked quickly away before Spencer caught him staring. He grabbed some clothes from his bag and headed for the bathroom. "Help yourself to what's left," he said, waving at the bag on the table.

Spencer pulled the towel off his head and grinned at him. His hair was sticking up all over the place, making him look even more ridiculous than normal. "Have _fun_," he said slyly.

Carlton rolled his eyes. A week together had made him a little more tolerant of Spencer's odd sense of humor. Still, he made sure to lock the bathroom door behind him. He wouldn't put it past Spencer to burst in, hoping to catch him doing something embarrassing.

The shower felt wonderful. The hot water relaxed muscles he hadn't even known were sore and he was able to wash off the grime from their final chase through an abandoned warehouse. Now if he could just get some sleep, he would be back to his old self.

Spencer was sprawled out on the bed when he reentered the room. He lifted his head to look at Carlton. "There's another burger left if you want it."

Carlton made a face. "I'll pass." He walked over to the table and tossed the bag into the trash. The food was nasty enough _now_; he didn't want to think what it would be like in the morning.

Spencer yawned loudly behind him. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to zonk out for the night."

Carlton nodded as he walked over to the bed. "For once, I agree with you." He grabbed a pillow and returned to the table. He pulled both chairs out and set them up facing each other a couple feet apart.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked as he crossed to his bags and grabbed the extra blanket he had requested from housekeeping.

"Getting ready to go to sleep." Carlton shoved the pillow against the back of one of the chairs and sat down. He stretched out his legs and adjusted the second chair until it was at a comfortable distance.

The other man sat up and stared at him incredulously. "Are you seriously going to sleep there?"

"Yep." Carlton grabbed the blanket and shook it out over himself.

"But there's a perfectly good bed right here," Spencer said, slapping the comforter next to him.

"I'm fine." He wiggled in the seat, trying to find a position that wouldn't kill his back.

Spencer tilted his head. "The floor looks more comfortable than that."

The floor would give Spencer a chance to cuddle if he felt so inclined. Not that he really thought Spencer would, but he didn't want the temptation to be there. It was safer in the chair. "Go to sleep."

Spencer sighed. "Good night." He scrambled to the top of the bed and slipped under the sheets, then flicked the bedside light off, plunging the room into darkness.

Carlton shifted in the chair, trying to find a comfortable position. A chair really wasn't the best place to sleep, as he knew from experience. He would have preferred the bed, but he couldn't sleep next to Spencer. With how exhausted he was, he couldn't trust himself.

He looked over at Spencer as the man started to snore. He could have kicked Spencer out of the bed and claimed it for himself. But that would have left him with the same problem, as he knew for a fact the 'psychic' would have climbed in after he fell asleep. He also didn't have the heart to make Spencer sleep on the floor. The younger man had hid it well but he could tell Spencer was just as tired as he was.

He let himself study Spencer for a moment, secure in the knowledge he wouldn't be noticed. His eyes had adjusted to the dim light enough that he could make out the features of the sleeping man's face. Without his trademark grin, Spencer seemed more serious, more mature. He had seen that look only rarely when the man was awake; usually when things took a drastic downward turn. Though he had seen it earlier today when they had finally tracked Bollinger down.

_ "Don't move!"_

_ Carlton peered carefully around the shelf he was hiding behind. Bollinger was about twenty feet away with his back to the detective, holding a gun on Spencer. The younger man was holding a chunk of plywood he had probably picked up off the floor at some point, __and he was__ watching Bollinger carefully._

_ Bollinger waved the gun. "Put it down. Slowly." _

_ Spencer crouched down and carefully placed the wood on the floor. He held his hands up as he rose, stepping back from the wood for good measure. "See? I'm cooperating. So how about you put down that gun?"_

_ "I don't think so." Bollinger moved forward, forcing Spencer to quickly step back. He grabbed the chunk of wood and threw it off into the distance. "Don't think of trying anything," he warned._

_ "Me?" Spencer asked innocently. "Of course not." He glanced around the room, eyes passing by Carlton's hiding place. "Though you may want to decide what your next move is going to be. It's not easy lugging a hostage around."_

_ Carlton started creeping forward while Bollinger was distracted. He ducked behind an abandoned forklift, eying the open space between him and the two men. He could cover it in a matter of seconds but he would need to get his timing down perfect to avoid getting shot._

_ "I could just shoot you. Just like I did your partner," Bollinger suggested._

_ Spencer visibly tensed as he turned back to Bollinger. "Lassie's going to be pretty mad you shot at him."_

_ "If he's alive," Bollinger said._

_ Spencer's face tightened. "I wouldn't count him out just yet," he muttered, though he sounded worried._

_ "Maybe I'll use you as leverage to get the detective to let me go," Bollinger said, moving closer to Spencer._

_ The younger man took a slow step back. "You are underestimating how much Lassie cares about me. He'd never let a criminal go free."_

_ "You better hope he's wrong." Bollinger surged forward and grabbed Spencer's arm._

_ At the same time, Carlton stepped up behind him and put his gun to his head. "Let him go, Bollinger," he growled._

_ Spencer looked at him in relief and wrenched his arm out of Bollinger's grasp. "I told you not to underestimate him," he taunted._

_ "Drop the gun," Carlton ordered. Bollinger let the gun clatter to the floor. _

_ Spencer swiftly picked it up and trained it on the thief. "I got him, Lassie."_

_ Somewhat reassured by the concentrated look on Spencer's face, Carlton pulled out his cuffs and secured Bollinger. Spencer handed over the gun as soon as he was finished. "You should probably hold onto this."_

_ Carlton took it carefully, making sure the safety was on before shoving it in the back of his pants. "Back up should be here by now." He gave Bollinger a shove. "Move, scumbag."_

_ Spencer started babbling about where they should go for a victory dinner and talking up Carlton's rescue until it barely matched what actually happened. It wasn't until Carlton had passed Bollinger __and the confiscated weapon__ off to the waiting officers that Spencer stopped and turned towards him. "You're okay, right?"_

_ He was caught off guard by the serious question after all the fluff. He almost brushed it off until he noticed the way Spencer's eyes were traveling over him, looking for injuries. "I tripped over a pipe when I dodged that shot. I'll have some bruises from the fall but that's it."_

_ Spencer nodded, the serious look replaced by his trademark grin. "Good. In that case how about we grab some food and I come up with a way to reward my daring rescuer?" He batted his eyelashes flirtatiously at Carlton._

_ "Quiet would be good. Do you think you can manage that?" Carlton asked._

_ Spencer shrugged. "There's a first time for everything," he said, giving Carlton a look that seemed to give added weight to the words. Before he could figure it out, Spencer was grinning again. "Come on. I'm starving."_

_ Carlton stopped long enough to make sure Bollinger would be probably booked and transferred back to Santa Barbara before following after him._

At the time he had assumed Spencer was relieved to see him because he would save him from Bollinger. Now, in the darkness, with Spencer sleeping just feet away from him, he wasn't so sure. He was probably reading too much into; the glances he thought Spencer had been giving him during the past few days, the concern Spencer had appeared to have for him tonight. They had gotten along better than he expected but he knew better than to hope for anything more than friendship from a man that flirted with every female he came across.

Spencer snorted, grabbing a pillow as he rolled onto his side. He was keeping to 'his' side of the bed, leaving the rest open and oh so inviting.

Carlton turned away, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself. At least one of them was getting some sleep. If he was lucky, he would doze off for awhile before they had to leave in the morning. He could finally get a good night's sleep once he was back home, safe in his own bed.

Using that thought as a shield to resist the temptation of the bed, he tried to get comfortable enough to fall asleep.

* * *

Shawn rolled over, wondering what had woken him. He lay there quietly, listening to the room around him. He was starting to drift off when he heard the sound again, a soft grunt coming from next to the bed. He looked in that direction and saw Lassiter twisting in his chair, muttering quietly to himself.

Shawn glanced at the clock. He had been asleep a couple of hours, but from the looks of it, Lassiter had not gotten any sleep at all. He sighed and climbed out of the bed.

Lassiter went still as soon as Shawn moved, pretending to be asleep. Shawn rolled his eyes and nudged his shoulder. "Dude, I know you're awake."

Lassiter sighed and looked up at him. "What do you want, Spencer?" he asked wearily.

The lighting was pretty bad, but he thought the detective looked even more worn out than he had earlier. Clearly, sleeping in a chair was not going to work. "Get up," he said, grabbing Lassiter's arm.

The detective shook him off. "Leave me alone," he growled.

"Nope. You need sleep and you're not getting it like this." He pulled Lassiter out of the chair and over to the bed. "Now lie down and go to sleep." He gave the detective a shove so he landed on the bed. Figuring Lassiter wouldn't be able to resist the pull of sleep now that he was horizontal, he headed back over to the chair and grabbed the blanket and pillow. He had slept in worse places than a hotel room floor in his life; one night wouldn't kill him.

A hand landed on his shoulder and turned him around. "What are you doing?" Lassiter asked.

"Giving you the bed so you can sleep," Shawn said slowly. Even as tired as the detective seemed to be, he thought that was pretty obvious.

"I'm not taking the bed from you," Lassiter said, grabbing for the pillow.

Shawn held it out of reach. "As noble as that is, you really need some sleep. Unless you were planning on letting me drive tomorrow?" At Lassiter's glare, Shawn smirked. "I didn't think so. As I would like to make it home in one piece, you get the bed." He pushed the detective back to the bed and forced him to sit down. "Now go to sleep." He turned to walk away again, but Lassiter grabbed his arm. "Dammit, Lassie. What now?" he snapped.

Lassiter looked surprised at his outburst. "I'm not forcing you to sleep on the floor and obviously you need sleep just as much as I do," he said quietly.

Shawn sighed and drew a hand over his face. Normally he would never let the detective see how annoyed he was. Lassiter was right; he _was_ tired. "So what do we do now?" he wearily.

Lassiter looked at the bed, then back at Shawn. "I suppose we'll have to share."

Now it was Shawn's turn to look surprised. "Really? After all the fuss you made about it?" He tossed the pillow on the bed and looked irritably at the detective. "Why couldn't you have just agreed to that earlier?"

"Because it's a bad idea," Lassiter said shortly, sounding just as irritated.

"So why are you agreeing to it now?" Shawn asked in confusion.

"Because I'm tired and you're tired and it's the only way either of us is going to get any sleep tonight," Lassiter snapped. "Now shut up and get in the bed."

Eying the detective warily, Shawn crossed to the other side of the bed and climbed in. Lassiter waited until he was settled before lying down himself, his back to Shawn. "Good night, Spencer," he said gruffly.

"Night Lassie." Shawn stared up at the ceiling for several minutes, trying to figure out the detective's strange behavior.

He had never thought of Lassiter as homophobic; he had assumed the reason he wouldn't share the bed earlier was because he disliked him. However, that didn't explain why Lassiter wouldn't let him give up the bed himself or why he had eventually agreed to share it. It was a puzzle, one that Shawn was determined to solve.

He rolled over and lifted himself up to look at the detective. Lassiter had already fallen asleep, breathing soft and evenly. Even now Shawn could see tension lines on his face, as if even in his dreams the detective could never relax. His fingers itched to smooth those lines away, to let Lassiter know there was someone here watching over him and keeping him safe.

Like he should have done earlier. They had been in life and death situations before but tonight it had struck him how easily he could have lost the detective.

He sighed and turned away. Maybe it _was_ a bad idea to share the bed. He was pretty sure Lassiter was straight. Even if he wasn't, he doubted the detective would appreciate Shawn hitting on him. It didn't matter how well they had gotten along the past few days or the small ways Lassiter had started to trust him. The detective was off limits.

He turned his back on Lassiter and clutched a pillow tightly to his chest. He'd just make sure to stay on his side of the bed during the night and tomorrow they could go back to the way things usually were between them.

He yawned widely, the stress of the last few days and his interrupted sleep catching up with him. He closed his eyes, pushing aside thoughts of Lassiter's odd behavior, and let the darkness pull him under.

* * *

**So what do you guys think so far?**


	2. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Happy Memorial Day!**

**I was going to make you guys wait longer, but I got really inspired this weekend so decided to post the next chapter to celebrate the holiday.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The first thing Carlton was aware of was a cramp in his left leg. He stretched out to relieve the pain and kicked something soft. This quickly led to awareness number two; something warm was pressed against the left side of his body. Awareness number three came when the warm something murmured a protest and flung an arm across his chest.

He froze and his eyes flew open. It took a moment for his sleep-addled mind to recognize where he was but the events of the last few days quickly came back to him. He relaxed slightly, but not completely, because there was still the issue of the warm body pressed against him. He looked down at Spencer and cursed silently. He had known this would happen, which was why he had been so against sharing a bed in the first place.

It really didn't help to find his arm had curled around Spencer while they both slept. His subconscious mind may be okay with his crush, but his conscious mind knew better. He let go of Spencer and tried to slowly slid his body away from him. He stopped when the arm over his chest curled around him at the same time Spencer buried his face against his chest. It didn't look like he was going anywhere for awhile.

He glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. He had only been asleep about four hours; Spencer not much longer than that. He could wake Spencer up and get him back to his side of the bed but he knew once they both fell back asleep they would likely wind up in the same position. Unless Spencer decided to stay awake and let him have the bed and Carlton didn't like the idea of sleeping while the other man was puttering around the room doing who knew what. No, he should probably just try to ignore Spencer and go back to sleep. God knew he needed it.

He also firmly ignored the part of his brain pointing out that he was enjoying having Spencer lay next to him. He was just being practical; that was all.

He closed his eyes and tried to relax. He could feel sleep pulling at him but Spencer's presence was proving to be too much of a distraction. He could feel every place the two of them were touching; from the bare skin of his arms and legs to the warmth soaking through his shirt and boxers. Spencer's arm was still curled around him like an anchor, his fingers twitching slightly as he dreamed. But most distracting was where Spencer's head was lying against his chest, his warm breath seeping through the thin fabric of his t-shirt.

To his horror, he felt himself start to harden. _Oh no, this __is__ bad. __Extremely__ bad._ It was one thing to have Spencer wake up cuddled against him; it was another if he found out Carlton was turned on by it. He tried to pull away again, but the grip around him tightened to stop him. Then, to his growing terror, the other man started to stir, opening sleepy eyes to glance up at him. "Lassie?"

"Spencer," he said curtly.

Spencer yawned, stretching along Carlton's body. "What time is it?"

"Early."

"'K." Spencer settled back down, obviously planning on going back to sleep.

While Carlton was glad the other man hadn't noticed anything yet, he didn't want to push his luck by staying where he was. "Spencer, get off me."

"But you're so _comfy_," Spencer whined. He nestled deeper into Carlton's side, his arm dropping down perilously close to Carlton's waist and erection.

"Spencer, I mean it. Get off," he growled.

"No." Spencer grabbed him tighter, his arm sliding a bit lower. He felt Spencer stiffen suddenly and knew he had just been found out. Spencer looked up at him. "Maybe I should let you go now," he said softly.

Carlton didn't wait. He shoved Spencer off him and jumped out of the bed, being sure to keep his back turned to the other man. He took a deep breath, trying to think of the least sexy things he could to get rid of his problem.

_Democrats. Gun restrictions. Unwashed, dirty hippies. That crazy old lady I had to book for streaking in a public park._

"You know, it's perfectly normal," Spencer said, breaking his concentration and turning on the light. "Someone cuddles up to you in your sleep and your subconscious imagines it's a beautiful woman. It's only natural that you would get wood from that."

"Shut up, Spencer," Carlton snapped. He tried to focus again, this time bringing out the big guns. _O'Hara__ naked. The Chief naked. __My mom__ naked. _An image from yesterday of Spencer fresh from the shower popped into his mind, completely destroying any progress he had made.

"So who's the girl?"

"What?" He half turned so he could glance back at Spencer.

Spencer waved at the general direction of his groin. "The girl you were thinking about that caused that to happen."

"That's none of your business," he said sharply.

Spencer pouted. "Come on, man. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Just drop it," he growled.

"We spent the night in the same bed. We woke up cuddling. I think I deserve to know who you were dreaming about," Spencer said, not letting it go.

"I wasn't dreaming about anyone," Carlton snapped. He clenched his jaw tightly, kicking himself for letting those words slip out.

Spencer's eyes widened. "So what you're saying is. . ."

"You know what I'm saying." Carlton sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Please don't tell anyone." It was probably hopeless to ask but he hoped Spencer had come to respect him enough he wouldn't knowingly destroy his life by spreading this around.

"I never knew you were into guys. It puts things in a whole different perspective," Spencer said. He got out of the bed, moving closer to Carlton, grinning. "I'm very flattered you think that way about me. It makes me feel all tingly inside."

"Enough with the jokes Spencer. Are you going to tell anyone or not?" Carlton snapped.

"Normally, I would spread news this embarrassing as soon as we got back to the station," Spencer said. He was now inches from Carlton, looking up into his face.

Carlton sighed, looking away. So much for his career.

A hand reached up towards his face, turning his head to look back at the man beside him. "I'm not going to say anything," Spencer said quietly.

Carlton was relieved, but part of him was suspicious as to the sudden change. "Why?"

Instead of answering, Spencer tilted his head up and kissed him. It was soft and gentle, unlike almost every interaction he ever had with the annoying psychic. Spencer kept the kiss light, his free hand at his side, leaving it up to Carlton whether he wanted to take it further.

Carlton wanted to, God did he want to. But things like this didn't happen in real life, especially to him. In real life, when you tell the man you have been crushing on for months you got hard sleeping next to him, he responds with a punch to the face, not a kiss. He reluctantly pulled away, looking at Spencer intently. "This better not be a joke," he said quietly.

Spencer grabbed his hand, moving it down towards his groin. "Does this feel like a joke?" he asked huskily, letting Carlton feel his growing arousal. He gasped as Carlton started to stroke him through his boxers.

"No, it doesn't." Carlton swallowed hard. "Look, Spencer."

"_Shawn_." The younger man looked down to where Carlton was still lightly stroking him. "I think at this point we should be on a first name basis."

"Shawn." Carlton looked searchingly into the other man's face. "You really feel this way about me?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" Shawn countered. Carlton didn't say anything, but the look in his eyes must have told him something. The teasing look on the younger man's face became more serious, tinged with sadness. "Of course I do," Shawn said tenderly. He pulled Carlton down into another kiss, pressing against him and letting the detective feel just how much Shawn wanted this.

Carlton gave in, his own growing desire and Shawn's evident approval of events allowing him to push his worries aside for now. One of his hands curved around Shawn's back, holding him close. The other slid into his hair, tilting his head back so he could deepen the kiss. Shawn hummed in approval, opening his mouth eagerly to Carlton's probing tongue.

Shawn's hands roamed over his chest, tickling his ribs and teasing his nipples through his shirt. He groaned, arching against Shawn's touch as the pleasure sparked through him. He felt Shawn smile against his lips before he turned his head and nuzzled into Carlton's neck, teeth lightly nipping his skin. Carlton moaned softly, realizing belatedly Shawn was gaining the upper hand.

To even the score, he slid a hand under the back of Shawn's shirt, rubbing circles into the skin of his lower back. Shawn faltered for a moment, then resumed his assault on Carlton's neck, biting hard enough Carlton knew there would be marks.

Carlton let his hand slide lower, down into Shawn's boxers until he was cupping the other man's firm ass. He gently squeezed, then pulled Shawn hard against him, grinding his thigh against the other man's erection.

Shawn moaned loudly, finally pulling away from Carlton's neck. He dove down triumphantly to recapture his mouth, continuing to guide Shawn as he ground against him. The scant layers of clothing between them suddenly felt extremely confining. He broke off the kiss with one last nip to Shawn's lower lip and pushed at the hem of the other man's shirt. "Take it off."

Shawn hesitated, looking at him with uncertainty. Carlton wondered if he was pushing things too fast, though up until now Shawn had been right there with him. Shawn met Carlton's eyes and took a deep breath. He pulled his shirt off in one fluid movement and dropped it to the floor.

Carlton's eyes were immediately drawn to the scar running down the middle of Shawn's chest. He had glimpsed the top of it before but hadn't realized how far down it went. He met Shawn's gaze, knowing the other man had caught him staring. "Sorry," he said guiltily.

Shawn shook his head. "Don't be; I'm used to it." He still looked tense as he smiled ruefully at Carlton. "It's the reason my dad hates my bike so much. Got in an accident a few years back."

"What happened?" Carlton asked quietly.

"I was driving home one night and got hit by a drunk driver." Shawn shrugged. "Not my fault but my father never liked the bike to begin with and saw this as a way to force me to get rid of it."

"I see that worked well," Carlton commented dryly, remembering Shawn pulling up at the police station on his bike before they headed out on this case.

Shawn grinned. "I don't take orders well."

That was a fact Carlton was well aware of. His gaze went back to the scar. "Can I touch it?" he asked hesitantly.

"Go ahead." He felt Shawn's eyes on him as he gently traced the scar, feeling the difference between its rough edges and the smooth skin surrounding it. "Does it bother you?"

Carlton looked up into Shawn's worried gaze. "No." He lowered his head, continuing his examination of the scar with his tongue. Shawn gasped as he lapped at the skin, feeling the ridges more pronouncedly this way. He included the surrounding skin as well until the whole area was moist and glistening. The scarred tissue tasted the same as the unmarred skin, clean and salty with a hint of musk.

He lifted his head to meet Shawn's surprised look. He licked his lips, watching Shawn's eyes follow the movement, hunger flaring in their depths. "How about we move this to the bed?" he suggested with a sly grin.

Shawn nodded. "Okay, yeah. Bed sounds good," he said hoarsely. He let Carlton push him backwards until he fell onto the bed. Carlton climbed up after him and straddled his hips. He reached up and tugged on Carlton's shirt. "Your turn."

Carlton stripped his own shirt off, then bent down and kissed Shawn hard. He shivered as Shawn's hands explored his newly bared flesh, carding his fingers through his chest hair.

Carlton slid along Shawn's jaw to his neck, repeating Shawn's actions from earlier. Shawn gasped as he bit down hard where his neck met his shoulder. He moaned loudly as Carlton sucked and licked at the spot, ensuring there would be a nice sized bruise. "Damn, what are you, a vampire?" Shawn panted.

Carlton grinned against his skin, pressing one last kiss to the spot and feeling Shawn shudder. "You seem to be enjoying it."

Shawn's hand slid down to rub against his covered erection. Carlton groaned, thrusting against his touch. "You seem to be enjoying it as well." Shawn continued to rub his cock, looking very pleased with himself when he started to rock his hips. "You like that, Lassie?"

"Y-Yeah," he stuttered out. It had been too long since someone had touched him like this. If he let Shawn continue much longer this was going to end much sooner than he would like it to. He dropped his head down, lips moving across the smooth skin of Shawn's chest to one of his nipples. He gently flicked it with his tongue, feeling it stiffen immediately.

Shawn moaned, the rhythm of his hand faltering. Carlton kept at it, teasing the nipple and nipping at the skin around it. He switched to the other one, gently pulling Shawn's hand away from him while the other man was busy moaning. Without the distraction of someone touching him, he was able to concentrate fully on making Shawn crazy with pleasure.

Within minutes Shawn was writhing on the bed, pushing up against his tongue with every lick. Shawn's hands roamed over his body, fleeting and erratic in their movements. It was enough to keep him aroused without pushing him to far but made him crave more contact between them. He slowly lowered himself down until they were laying flush against each other.

Shawn moaned, his hands moving to Carlton's waist so he could grind up against him. He could feel Shawn's cock pressing against his through the thin layers left between them, hard and needy. He groaned, pushing back against Shawn in a slow, sensual rhythm.

"I should have known you would be big," Shawn said. "You're just too confident and _cocky_." He grinned cheekily at the pun until Carlton pressed him down hard into the bed, twisting his hips so his thigh pressed firmly against Shawn's cock. He whimpered, hands tightening almost painfully on Carlton's hips. "God, I want you so bad," he gasped. "I want to feel you inside me, stretching me open, taking me hard and deep."

Carlton shuddered at the extremely explicit image that inspired. "You really want me to?"

Shawn smiled. "I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't serious."

"Do you have a condom?" Carlton asked.

"No. Do you?"

"No." Carlton sighed, resting his head on Shawn's shoulder. Of all the times to be unprepared. There was still plenty they could do without one, but now that he had considered the idea of being inside of Shawn, he found the desire almost overwhelming.

"We can do it without one," Shawn suggested.

"Shawn."

"I'm clean Lassie. No bugs, no diseases, no nothing," Shawn said quickly. "You don't have to worry. In fact, I can prove it if you want. Let me get my phone and I'll call Gus and he can send a picture of my last blood test." He tried to wiggle out from under him, reaching toward his phone next to the bed.

"Shawn stop." Carlton looked at him in confusion. "Aren't you worried I might have something?"

Shawn blinked, as if the thought never occurred to him. "You seem like a pretty careful guy, but since you brought it up; are you clean?"

"Yes."

Shawn nodded. "Good. So do you want me to call Gus or not?"

Carlton raised an eyebrow. "That's it? You trust me that easily."

Shawn shrugged. "Yeah, I do."

Carlton stared at him. Shawn was right; he was a careful guy. Besides his wife, all of his relationships had been brief and he had always used protection. Which is why he was surprised he was even considering this. "If I catch anything from you, I will shoot you."

Shawn smiled widely. "No shooting necessary." His smile turned lecherous. "At least not with bullets."

Carlton rolled his eyes, though he couldn't keep the grin off his face. "Stay here and don't move." He rolled off of Shawn and got out of the bed. He remembered seeing a bottle of hand lotion on the counter in the bathroom when he took a shower the night before.

He returned quickly to find Shawn had most definitely moved. His boxers were pulled down, the tip of his hard cock exposed. He looked at Shawn, raising an eyebrow.

Shawn looked at him innocently. "Is something wrong Lassie?"

Carlton climbed across the bed to Shawn, leaning over him but not touching him. "You moved."

Shawn looked down at the obvious evidence of his indiscretion, then back up at him. "What are you going to do about it?"

Carlton grinned, causing a suddenly wary look to cross Shawn's face. "I guess I'll have to punish you." He put the lotion bottle down and slid Shawn's boxers the rest of the way off, then lifted Shawn's right arm. Starting at the wrist, he lightly kissed a trail up his arm until he reached his shoulder. He gave that spot a nip before continuing across Shawn's chest to the opposite shoulder. Another nip, then he moved down his left arm until he reached the wrist. He sucked over Shawn's pulse point hard enough he knew there would be a mark.

By now Shawn was breathing harder, eyes watching him carefully. Carlton returned to his right shoulder and started a new trail of kisses across Shawn's chest, avoiding both his scar and his nipples. He slowly worked his way lower, feeling the muscles under him bunch up in anticipation.

He bypassed Shawn's cock, grinning at the frustrated sigh the other man let out. He nipped lightly at Shawn's inner thigh on his left leg, teasing the sensitive skin, before working his way down to his ankle. He then switched legs, starting at Shawn's right ankle and working his way up. By the time he was near Shawn's cock again, the other man was twisting with impatience underneath him.

"Lassie," Shawn whined when Carlton stopped, inches away from his throbbing cock.

"Yes, Shawn?" he asked calmly.

"Are you going to keep going?" Shawn asked.

"Did you learn your lesson?" He leaned forward slightly, letting his breath caress Shawn's cock.

Shawn moaned, hips jerking up reflexively. "Yes, yes, I learned my lesson," he said fervently. "Now will you please suck me?"

Carlton grinned. "Well, since you asked so nicely." Without any warning he took the head of Shawn's cock into his mouth.

Shawn groaned, hips thrusting up into the sudden warmth. Carlton was prepared for this, hands holding Shawn's hips firmly in place. He ran his tongue around the head of his cock, pausing a couple of times to lick at his sensitive slit. He pulled back and licked the length of it, making sure the entire thing was moist and slick. He took hold of Shawn's cock, pumping it lightly as he returned to the head.

He glanced up, meeting Shawn's gaze before he took his cock back into his mouth. He watched as Shawn's eyes glazed over in pleasure as he started to bop his head, taking his cock deeper and deeper. Shawn broke eye contact first, throwing his head back with a groan when his cock bumped the back of Carlton's throat. He took a deep, steadying breath before he pushed forward, forcing his throat muscles to relax. His hand slipped away to hold Shawn's hips down as he swallowed Shawn completely.

"Oh, yessss," Shawn groaned, arching his back as he struggled in vain to keep still. His cock throbbed in Carlton's throat, stretching it uncomfortably but he endured it for the pleasure it was giving Shawn. Slowly, he pulled back, giving his throat a chance to recover from the large intruder before he pressed forward again. This time he held it longer, swallowing a couple of times to cause his muscles to ripple around the sensitive head of Shawn's cock.

Shawn gasped, his whole body stiffening. "Lassie, you have to stop. I'm just about ready to pop."

Carlton pulled away, gripping the base of Shawn's cock tightly in one hand in an effort to help stave off his orgasm. He sat back on his knees, watching Shawn carefully as he fought to get back under control. His jaw was sore from the blowjob and he took the opportunity to stretch it out, rubbing at the tense muscles.

"You okay down there?"

He looked up at Shawn, noting that the urge to come had passed. "Yeah, you're just a bit more than I'm used to," he admitted.

Shawn grinned smugly. "I've heard that before." He looked pointedly down at his cock. "Are we going to continue or move on to the main event?"

Carlton grabbed the lotion bottle. "How about both?" He slicked up the fingers of one hand, then shifted so he was kneeling between Shawn's spread legs. He leaned down and sucked on Shawn's cock, enough to be arousing but light enough not to push him too far. His slick fingers moved to Shawn's ass, gently teasing his hole. When he felt Shawn relax, he slowly slid one finger inside.

Shawn groaned, pushing back against him to force the finger deeper. "That's what I'm talking about. Don't take too long, Lassie. I'm not sure how long I can wait."

Carlton wasn't sure himself. His cock was throbbing hard within the confines of his boxers and he had to take a moment to adjust it to relief the pressure. He added a second finger, feeling Shawn tense at first, then quickly relax. He prepared him as quickly as he felt wise, twisting his fingers as he stretched the muscle. At the same time he continued to suck Shawn's cock, keeping him relaxed and aroused. He soon found Shawn's pleasure spot, earning a low moan when his fingers brushed against it. He started pumping his fingers, brushing against that spot on every in stroke, bopping his head on his cock in the same rhythm.

"Lassie," Shawn panted, pushing his hips back to meet his fingers, then up to push his cock into Carlton's mouth. He groaned when Carlton added a third, rhythm faltering for a second before resuming with renewed urgency. "Lassie, _please_, I can't wait anymore."

Carlton removed his fingers, and pulled off Shawn's cock. The younger man groaned, half in disappointment, half in expectation. He shed his boxers as quickly as possible, fumbling as his overwhelming need made him clumsy. He settled himself between Shawn's legs, squeezing more lotion into his hand to slick himself up. He pumped himself slowly, enjoying the sensation on his neglected cock as he looked down at Shawn.

"Are you sure this is OK? I know some people don't like the mess." His ex-wife had been one of them. They had had unprotected sex only twice in the entire time they had been married. She said she didn't like the feel of his cum inside of her. He wanted to give Shawn the chance to change his mind; once he started he doubted he would have the willpower to stop.

"Sexy is always messy," Shawn pointed out. He smiled reassuringly up at him. "Don't worry; there's no way I'm backing out now."

He held Shawn's hips firmly with one hand and lined himself up with the other. He glanced up once more to make sure Shawn was ready before slowly pressing forward.

He made it in a couple inches before Shawn hissed in pain and grabbed his arms tightly. "Stop, Lassie, stop!"

Carlton immediately stopped moving, looking down at Shawn in concern. "Are you okay?"

Shawn nodded, though he was breathing hard. "I just need to get used to you. I haven't done this in awhile."

"That makes two of us," Carlton said. He held as still as he could while he waited for Shawn's signal he could move again. It was hard when all he wanted to do was ignore caution and bury himself in that tight ass.

"All right," Shawn said after several long sexually frustrating minutes. "Just go slow."

Carlton pushed slowly and steadily forward until he was fully inside. He moaned softly, the rippling muscles wrapped around his cock almost too much to handle.

"I can feel you inside me," Shawn said in wonder.

"I sure hope so," Carlton said smugly. Though he knew what Shawn meant; it was different feeling warm, smooth flesh instead of latex.

Shawn grinned. "There's no way I could miss your big boy." He twisted under Carlton and moaned deeply. "God, you feel so good inside me." He looked up at Carlton, lust darkening his eyes. "Start moving."

Carlton pulled back slowly, then gave a small thrust forward. Shawn tensed slightly, but eagerly nodded at him to continue. He pulled back further this time, and thrust forward a little harder. Slowly, gradually, he increased the length of his thrusts until he was pulling almost all the way out before sinking back into Shawn's tight, enticing heat.

Shawn's hips were rising up to meet his thrusts. "I knew this would feel great," he moaned. He pushed up harder against Carlton's next thrust. "Faster, Lassie."

Carlton increased his pace, gliding smoothly in and out of Shawn now that he had loosened up. Shawn was still tight, but the way he tightened up on every withdraw and ground his hips up against him told Carlton the other man knew what he was doing. He was finding it hard to take it slow, to not just grab Shawn's hips and pound away at his ass but he didn't want to hurt him. He let his pace speed up some more, trying hard to keep his thrusts gentle.

He bent down and lightly licked the bite mark on Shawn's neck. The younger man moaned, arching up and tightening pleasantly around him. He gave that spot another couple of licks, then moved over a few inches, nipping and sucking a fresh mark into the skin.

"You really are a vampire," Shawn accused, gasping when Carlton gave the spot a reproving bite. "Not that I'm complaining," he added quickly, looking up at him imploring me. "Bite me all you want. But how about we take things up a notch?" He bucked his hips up against Carlton to make it clear he was dissatisfied with the slow pace.

"I don't want to make you regret doing this," Carlton said, keeping to the same firm thrusts. Shawn had said it had been awhile and he was still fairly tight. Carlton was big enough that even this slow pace was bound to leave him sore later on.

Shawn looked up at him in frustration. "I know you're holding back. Just let go. I can take whatever you can dish out."

"You like it rough?" Carlton asked, already having a pretty good idea of what the answer would be.

"Very," Shawn assured him. "Now fuck me harder already."

Carlton took a firm hold of Shawn's hips, slowly thrusting hard and deeper into him. He watched Shawn carefully, looking for any sign of discomfort or pain. He knew Shawn had a tendency to act tougher than he was and he didn't think sex would be any different.

Shawn huffed in exasperation. "I'm not some blushing virgin, Lassie," Shawn growled. "Fuck me like you mean it."

Giving in to Shawn's demands, and his own desires, Carlton grabbed his hips tightly and thrust forward hard. Shawn cried out, arching up against him. "God, just like that," he gasped.

Adjusting Shawn's hips to a better angle, he started a punishing series of thrusts into Shawn, hard enough that the other man slide slightly along the bed. Shawn moaned, eagerly meeting every thrust, pushing aside any lingering doubts as to his enjoyment of the harsh rhythm. Carlton let himself go, sinking into Shawn again and again as he took what he needed from him.

Shawn's hands were roaming over him again, teasing his nipples, squeezing his ass and generally providing all sorts of pleasurable sensations that threatened to push Carlton to the edge too soon. He needed to even things up. He shifted, changing the angle of his thrusts as he searched for the spot that should hopefully make Shawn too incoherent to tease him.

Shawn suddenly arched up under him, throwing his head back as he cried out. _Bingo_. He aimed for that spot again, letting out a moan himself as Shawn clenched tightly around him. "Lassie," Shawn whimpered, his eyes wide and feverish with lust. Carlton answered his unvoiced plea by thrusting hard against that spot again. Shawn's eyes rolled back as he moaned deeply with pleasure.

Carlton now aimed for the spot with every thrust, reducing Shawn to a writhing mound of pleasure. Shawn let out a stream of whimpers and moans, occasionally broken up with a litany of "Lassie, Lassie, _Lassie_." He could feel Shawn's hard cock throbbing against his stomach, leaving a slippery trail of precum against his skin. He let go of his hips with one hand, reaching up to firmly take his cock. Shawn jerked, a deep moan forced out of him. He started pumping it to the same fast rhythm he was thrusting into Shawn, watching the other man coming apart beneath him.

It wasn't long before Shawn tensed and cried out, spraying his seed over them as he shook underneath Carlton. He slowed, working Shawn through it as his muscles massaged his cock and pushed him close to the edge. Once Shawn was finished, he hitched up his hips and increased his thrusts again, knowing it wouldn't take long. He looked down at Shawn, watching as he licked a bit of cum off his lips where it had landed. The sight was enough to trigger his own orgasm. He groaned as he pulled Shawn tightly to him, emptying himself inside him.

Shawn moaned and shuddered at Carlton's release, a look of surprise on his face. "Lassie," he said softly, looking up at him. His eyes were full of a trust and affection that left Carlton speechless. He leaned down and kissed him, using his actions to express what his words could not. He could still taste Shawn's cum on his lips, sweet and salty.

He was breathing hard when he broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Shawn's. "That was fantastic," he panted.

"The kiss or the sex?" Shawn asked, just as breathless.

Carlton kissed him lightly. "Both, but I was mostly referring to the sex."

Shawn smiled. "Yeah, it was amazing for me too."

Carlton started to pull out, but Shawn grabbed his arm to stop him. "Can you stay in me a little longer?" he asked hopefully. Carlton nodded, lowering himself carefully until he was lying on top of Shawn, still inside him. Shawn sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Carlton's back. "Thanks."

They stayed like that for several minutes as their bodies cooled. Carlton soon grew uncomfortable in the chill room, the cum now a sticky, tacky mess covering their bodies. "We need to clean up," he said.

Shawn nodded reluctantly. "You're right." He whimpered when Carlton slowly pulled out of him, letting more cum drip to the sheets. Shawn sat up and looked at himself, making a face. "It really is a lot messier."

"You've never done it bareback before?" Carlton asked in surprise. The way Shawn had been talking earlier, he had assumed the younger man had been speaking from experience.

Shawn shook his head. "Contrary to what you think, I do normally practice safe sex. It's not like I've been with anyone long enough for the issue of being clean to come up before," he said, echoing Carlton's thoughts from earlier.

"So what did you think?" Carlton asked.

Shawn thought about it for a moment. "Good," he said decisively. "Messy, but good." He climbed out of bed, almost falling as his legs threatened to give out but managing to catch himself on the edge. He waved away Carlton's attempts to help him. "I'm good. Just need to get my sea legs." He grinned though Carlton couldn't help feeling guilty for how sore Shawn must feel right now. He could already see the bruises forming where his hands had gripped Shawn's hips. "I think it's time for a shower," Shawn said lightly. "Care to join me?"

Carlton shook his head. "I'll take one after you. Unless you need help?"

Shawn pouted. "I wouldn't have tried anything." At Carlton's disbelieving look, he sighed. "Well, not much. See you in a few then." He made his way to the bathroom, a bit unsteady but seeming able to manage well enough on his own.

Carlton stretched out on the bed away from the damp spot. The room was chilly after their activities, so he pulled the sheet up over him. He yawned deeply, hoping Shawn hurried up with his shower so he could have his own and get back to sleep. Four hours after the week he had wasn't enough. He closed his eyes, telling himself he was just resting them for now.

Within seconds he had fallen asleep.

* * *

"It's all yours, Carliekins," Shawn said as he exited the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. He stopped when he saw Lassiter lying in the bed, fast asleep.

Shawn took a moment to study him. The detective looked more relaxed than he had all week; with the exception of just after they had had amazing sex. It made him look years younger, despite the slight graying of his hair.

Shawn went back into the bathroom and soaked one of the extra towels. He didn't have it in him to wake Lassiter when he clearly needed the sleep but he knew the detective would not be happy waking up covered in dried cum.

He reentered the bedroom and climbed onto the bed next to Lassiter. He pulled down the sheet and gently cleaned his skin. The detective muttered in his sleep, turning towards him with a slight smile on his face. Shawn smiled as well, happy to see Lassiter happy. He made it his new goal to make the detective smile more while he was awake.

He got rid of the towel and threw on a pair of boxers before climbing into bed next to Lassiter. He winced slightly as his sore body protested. The hot water had helped but he would have to take it easy tomorrow. But it had definitely been worth it. If he had known the detective was so good in bed, he would have made a move on him a lot sooner.

He cuddled up to Lassiter's side, smiling when the detective unconsciously wrapped an arm around him. "Good night, Carlton," he whispered, kissing his cheek lightly. Carlton smiled again, his arm holding Shawn tighter.

Shawn sighed happily, relaxing into the embrace. He could get used to this. Hopefully, he would have the chance to. He let himself go, soon joining the detective in sleep.

* * *

**The drama isn't over yet. There are some things the boys need to work out if they want this to be more than a one night stand. Though I promise there will be more hot sex.**

**I just need to finish editing the next chapter, so I promise I'll post it soon.**


	3. The Morning, er, Afternoon After

**I waited to post this chapter so I could get more of the fourth chapter done and not have such a long wait for the ending. But then I got sick, so that plan kind of fell apart. I didn't want you guys to wait any longer and it is my birthday, so I decided to still post it today like I planned.**

**I hope you guys all enjoy it.**

* * *

The next time Carlton woke up, he was alone in the bed. He rolled over, wincing as he landed in the wet spot, and looked at the clock. It was the middle of the afternoon. They should have checked out of the room hours ago. Not that he wasn't grateful for the extra sleep but the Chief was expecting them back in Santa Barbara today. It was a long drive and now they would be lucky to make it back before dark.

He sat up and stretched while he looked around the room. He didn't see any sign of Shawn, though the other man's bag was still sitting next to the bed. Also, if he wasn't mistaken, those were Shawn's boxers bunched up under the table where they had landed last night. He wondered for a moment if that meant Shawn was going commando, then shook his head. The younger man had probably just grabbed a clean pair from his bag and left those to pick up later.

His own clothing was flung around as well. He got out of bed and tidied up, dumping the dirty clothes in the corner to sort out later. He was pleased to find he wasn't as stiff as he had expected after his fall and the energetic sex the night before. It was amazing how much a few hours of sleep could help recharge a person.

He tripped over a chair leg as he headed for his bag, almost knocking it over as he caught himself. Okay, maybe he still needed some more rest. He'd have to hold off until he got back to town and made his report to Vick though. In the meantime, a hot shower sounded like the perfect thing to wake him up. Shawn had obviously cleaned him up after he fell asleep but his skin still felt grubby. He'd shower, dress, get himself a cup of coffee, then find Spencer and get out of here.

He dug some fresh clothes from his bag and walked to the bathroom. There was a note waiting for him sitting on the counter.

_Lassie,_

_ Went to grab food and stuff._

_ Be back soon._

_ Shawn_

There was a stick figure drawing underneath that took him a moment to figure out. When he did, he marveled at how Shawn could make such poorly drawn characters so closely resemble porn.

Too bad they couldn't follow through with his idea; there was no place to thread the handcuffs through the headboard. Not that he knew for sure Spencer wanted to try that particular fantasy, though Carlton certainly had no problem with it. He just wasn't sure where Spencer wanted to go from here; they hadn't really talked much last night.

He glanced in the mirror, noticing the marks on his neck. Shawn had really enjoyed making those; tangible proof they had slept together. No, _Spencer_, had enjoyed it. Because _Shawn_ was someone he couldn't hope to have a future with; Spencer was just a coworker he had slept with.

He mulled it over as he stood under the hot spray, refreshing him and soothing away any lingering stiffness. He didn't do one night stands often; he hated how impersonal it was, although last night had felt anything but impersonal. However, he knew Spencer was very much the type to go for one night stands judging by the parade of women (and he suspected quite a few men) he rarely saw with the younger man more than once. So it would be natural to assume that he wouldn't be any different. Just someone to celebrate another closed case with, who had been conveniently lying in the bed next to him.

It was a pessimistic view of events, but this way of thinking had kept him from heartache in the past. It was better to expect Spencer to treat this as nothing than to hope for more and be hurt.

He was dressed and trying to figure out how to use the crappy in-room coffee maker (because any coffee was better than no coffee) when he heard a knock at the door. Spencer had a key, so unless housekeeping was here to kick them out for missing checkout (which they would have done earlier than this considering how crowded it was), no one should be bothering them. He grabbed his gun and approached cautiously. He peeked through the peephole, relaxing when he saw Spencer standing there with his arms full.

"Come on, Lassie, open up!" Spencer called, thumping the door again. Carlton slid the gun into the back of his pants and pulled the door open. Spencer stumbled through, dumping what appeared to be a pile of blankets and bedspreads into his arms. "Here, hold these." He struggled not to drop everything as Spencer walked to the table, placing down a bag and two cups of coffee.

Carlton kicked the door shut and stumbled forward to drop everything in a pile next to the bed, then went back and locked the door. "What is all this?" he asked suspiciously.

"Fresh linens for the bed," Spencer answered. He removed one of the coffees from the holder and handed it to him. "Three creams, four sugars, just how you like it."

Carlton took a sip of the coffee, hoping the jolt of caffeine would help him make sense of Spencer's actions. It didn't. "Why did you come back with fresh bedding?"

"So we could change the bedding ourselves without being bothered by housekeeping," Spencer said, the 'duh' clearly implied in his tone.

"But we're leaving today," Carlton said slowly.

Spencer suddenly looked guilty. "Look, don't be mad."

Those words had the opposite effect Spencer had hoped for, immediately making Carlton's blood pressure spike. "What did you do?"

"Nothing bad," Spencer said quickly. "I just called the Chief and mentioned how exhausted you were and got her to give you the rest of the weekend off. You don't need to go in until Monday."

That was actually great news, but it didn't explain all the fresh bedding. "What else?"

"I also got the manager to let us keep the room until tomorrow in exchange for some psychic information. Turns out his wife is cheating on him with the guy staying in room 283." Spencer went back to the table and picked up his own drink. "I thought you could rest here just as well as at home and, well. . ." he shrugged, "I'm here too." He took a sip of his coffee, watching Carlton carefully.

So Shawn wanted to keep this going, at least for the rest of the weekend. He couldn't say he was entirely opposed to the idea. The sex had been great and he could really use the extra rest. Though how much sleep Spencer would actually let him get remained to be seen.

He walked over to the table, watching Spencer's eyes grow slightly wary as he got closer. He put his coffee down and waved at the pile of bedding. "This will go faster if we both do it."

Spencer grinned broadly at him. "No problem. Did you know I worked in housekeeping for a Best Western in Omaha? I can make a bed in two minutes flat."

They got the bed stripped quickly, then worked to get the new sheets on. Carlton watched Spencer out of the corner of his eye, noticing the other man didn't seem as sore as he had the night before. He had worried that maybe he had been too rough, even though it was what Shawn had asked for. He was relieved to see the man moving easily and happily.

Spencer also certainly seemed to know what he was doing. He finished his side first, then came over to help Carlton. "No point in tucking things in too tightly. We're just going to mess it up again," he said, tucking the edge of the sheet in loosely. He brushed against Carlton as he did, even though there was plenty of room to work.

He had no doubt how Spencer planned to mess up the bed. Part of him just wanted to go with it, let himself have wild, passionate sex with Spencer until they had to leave on Sunday. But the more responsible part that he had pushed aside last night was fighting to make himself known. He sighed as they finished making the bed and turned to face Spencer. "We need to talk."

"Or we could eat," Spencer suggested hopefully. He dragged Carlton over to the table and started unpacking the bag he had brought in. "I got pancakes and eggs and bacon and sausage and hash browns. I also got toast and muffins and donuts." He looked up at Carlton, smile a bit strained. "I wasn't sure what you would like."

He normally settled for coffee and toast, but the pancakes smelled delicious. His stomach growled loudly, reminding him he hadn't eaten since the greasy burger the night before. "All right, food and then we talk." He sat down and dumped some eggs and a couple of pancakes on a plate. "Did you get any ketchup?"

Spencer dug in the bag and tossed two red packets at him. He nodded his thanks and they got down to the important task of filling their stomachs.

He pushed his plate away when he was finished, watching as Spencer picked apart a muffin. Spencer looked up and sighed. "Time to talk?"

"Time to talk." He took a sip of his now lukewarm coffee, wondering how exactly he wanted to approach this. "What are your intentions for us?" he asked finally.

That got him a grin at least. "You don't have to worry about protecting my virtue. Especially not after last night."

"I meant, what are your plans for the two of us?" Carlton clarified.

"Spending the next couple of days together, for one," Spencer said.

"And after this weekend?" Carlton asked.

Spencer shrugged. "That's up to you. It's your job that will be impacted if this gets out; not mine."

He had already considered that. It would make his life more difficult but for the right person he would be willing to do it. "What do you want?"

"I'd like to keep having sex with you," Spencer said.

"That's it?" Carlton asked. The sex had been great, but he didn't want to be in a relationship that was based solely on that.

Spencer sighed. "I'm not really good at relationships."

"Me neither." Carlton saw a flicker of disappointment on Spencer's face before he looked away. He was pretty sure now Shawn (he had to stop denying it; it would always be Shawn now) wanted this too, but neither of them were good at expressing how they felt without sex involved. It looked like it would be up to him to say something if he wanted this thing to last past the weekend. "I'd like to give it a try."

Shawn looked surprised. "Are you sure? What about your job?"

"They'll get over it." Shawn still seemed doubtful, so Carlton reached out and grabbed his hand, stopping the mindless destruction of the muffin. "I want to do this. Do you?"

Shawn twisted his hand so he could clasp Carlton's and smiled. "Yeah, I do."

"It's not going to be easy," Carlton warned, all the reasons why they shouldn't do this still fresh in his mind. "We're very different people and we've never gotten along well in the past."

"I think we've been doing a pretty good job getting along this week," Shawn pointed out.

Carlton nodded. That was one reason he was willing to try to make this work. "I can't promise you won't still get on my nerves," he continued. "Or that I will be more prone to listen to you on a case."

"I can't promise not to annoy you or to listen to you more on a case," Shawn said wryly. He tilted his head as he looked at Carlton. "You've given this a lot of thought."

Carlton shrugged. "It's something I've been thinking about for awhile."

Shawn looked at their clasped hands, rubbing his thumb slowly over the back of Carlton's. "'More than this week' awhile?" he asked, glancing up at him.

Carlton nodded. "Though I wasn't sure if you felt the same way until this morning."

Shawn shook his head with a sigh. "Damn. And here I was avoiding you because I thought you were straight." He took a deep breath and looked Carlton square in the eye. "I have an idea. Instead of focusing on what could go wrong, we focus on the here and now. Take it one step at a time. Who knows? Maybe after having sex all weekend we'll get bored of each other and we won't need to worry about any of it."

"Do you really believe that?" Carlton asked skeptically.

Shawn gave him a slow grin. "No, but I'm willing to test it out, just to be safe."

"Okay, then. We enjoy ourselves this weekend," Carlton agreed. "But when we get back to Santa Barbara, I'm taking you on a proper date. Dinner, movies, the works."

Shawn smiled at him warmly. "Now _that_ sounds like a plan." He got up and came around the table to Carlton. "So how about we get started?" He climbed into Carlton's lap, straddling his thighs, and kissed him.

Shawn tasted sweet, nothing like the hearty breakfast they had just consumed, although Carlton could taste hints of it there. He was beginning to believe that sweetness was just Shawn's natural flavor, maybe from all the pineapple he ate or maybe he was just born tasting like that. Either way, he liked sweet things and eagerly sought out that delicious flavor. His hands held Shawn's hips to help steady the other man as they fought each other for dominance of the kiss.

Shawn pressed forward, pushing Carlton against the back of the chair as his tongue explored his mouth. He let out a muffled protest as his gun pressed painfully into the small of his back. Shawn immediately pulled back, frowning at him. "What's wrong?"

"Gun." Carlton reach behind him to pull it out and place it on the table.

"You grabbed that when you answered the door, didn't you?" Shawn asked, giving Carlton a look.

"I had no idea who was there," Carlton said defensively. "What if you had been dangerous?"

Shawn snorted. "Yeah, because bed sheets are _soooo _dangerous." He leaned forward and nipped at Carlton's lip. "You're lucky I find how good you are with a gun sexy or the whole thing would just be really annoying."

Carlton grinned. "You do, huh?"

Shawn smiled. "Totally." He stood up and pulled Carlton out of the chair. "Let's move this over to the bed."

"We should clean up first," Carlton said, eyeing the messy table. Ignoring Shawn's exasperated look, he started grabbing empty containers and stacking them in the trash.

With an annoyed sigh, Shawn helped him. "You are _really_ killing the mood here," he complained.

"If we clean up now, we'll have more time to do other stuff later," Carlton pointed out. He also didn't like to leave a mess lying around, something he knew was going to become an issue given the state the Psych office had been in the last time Carlton had stopped by.

"Guess I'll have to learn to be neater," Shawn grumbled. He looked up in confusion when Carlton stopped cleaning and stared at him. "What?"

Carlton shook his head, smiling at him. "Nothing." He let his gaze fall to the table, trying not to get too hopeful. His eyes landed on familiar looking packets where Shawn had thrown his keys. "Are those condoms?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that was part of the 'and stuff.'" Shawn looked over at Carlton and shrugged. "I wasn't sure what your preference was on the whole condom thing."

It took Carlton a moment to understand what Shawn was implying. When he did, heat flashed through him. Grabbing Shawn's arm, he abandoned the clean up and pulled him into a kiss as he walked backwards towards the bed. He fell back upon it, pulling Shawn down on top of him.

"So is that a 'yes' or a 'no'?" Shawn asked in between kisses.

Carlton pulled back and looked up at him. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes," Shawn said without hesitation. "It was different, but in a good way."

"Then let's try it," Carlton said.

They quickly shed their clothing until they were lying naked against each other. He could see the marks he had left on Shawn the night before; bite marks on his chest and neck as well as dark bruises on his hips and legs. He gently touched one of the bruises on Shawn's hip. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

Shawn grinned. "If you look down, you would see I'm _very _up for this." He took Carlton's hand, pulling it away from his bruise. "If anything, I should be asking you that. You're the one that's going to wind up sore this time."

"If _you_ looked down, you would find my answer is the same as yours," Carlton said with a grin.

"Then lay back and let me work my magic," Shawn said wickedly. He hovered over Carlton, starting with a long, slow kiss. He used one hand to brace himself while the other passed over the detective's chest in light, fleeting touches. As Shawn moved his attention to Carlton's neck his touches grew longer, firmer, more of a caress in spots. Carlton sighed happily, pressing up against Shawn, his hands rubbing the supple shoulders and firm chest of the man over him.

Shawn's mouth moved lower, nipping at Carlton's collarbone before he glanced up at him. "I hope you don't mind if my mouth skips the next part. I don't particularly care for hair stuck between my teeth."

Carlton shook his head, knowing it had been an issue with more than one partner in the past. "I won't make you do something you don't like," he promised.

Shawn smiled at him. "You know, I actually think you mean that. It's a nice change from some of the people I've been with."

The thought of someone forcing Shawn to do something uncomfortable bothered him, but as Shawn's hands spread across his chest and searched out his nipples among his chest hair, the growing pleasure made him able to push the thought aside for later.

He was surprised when Shawn rubbed his lips against one of his nipples. Even with his mouth closed, it was enough to make it tighten into a hard peak. Shawn wet a finger and rubbed the nipple until it was moist. Then he blew gently on it, causing Carlton to shiver. "This as good as me using my mouth?" Shawn asked slyly.

Carlton let out a soft moan as Shawn turned his attention to his other nipple. "Better." He could feel Shawn grinning as he gave this nipple an equal amount of attention before moving on.

His cock twitched as Shawn moved lower, running light fingers over is stomach before making a wide circle around his cock. "Here, I have no problem using my mouth," Shawn said. He ran a finger from the base of Carlton's cock slowly up to the tip.

Carlton held as still as possible, not wanting Shawn to know how much that single touch was making him lose control. "Are you going to?" he asked, struggling to keep his voice steady.

Shawn ran another finger up the length of his cock, carefully circling the head. "I don't know. You seem to be enjoying this."

"I bet I would enjoy your mouth even more," Carlton suggested. He gasped as Shawn lightly, too lightly, squeezed his cock between two fingers.

"You do look pretty appetizing," Shawn said, licking his lips.

Carlton watched his tongue, knowing it would feel great against the hard flesh of his cock. "I wouldn't mind if you had a taste," he said, voice getting harsh with lust.

Shawn grinned. "I think I might just do that." He settled down between Carlton's legs. Starting at the base, he gave Carlton's cock a lick all the way to the tip, tongue flicking lightly over the head. He shifted lightly and started again, covering a new patch of skin. He worked his way around Carlton's cock until the whole thing was moist and drops of precum were beading on the tip.

"Shawn," Carlton moaned, hips giving an involuntary jerk as his lover firmly gripped his cock in one hand.

Shawn started pumping him slowly, tongue lapping at the head like a lollipop. His mouth moved lower, taking in the head and sucking on it firmly. Carlton moaned, hands clenching in the bed sheets as he fought to keep still.

Shawn kept moving lower, his hand moving out of the way as he swallowed more of his cock. It was a similar move to what Carlton had done the night before but done with infinitely more skill. He had a brand new appreciation for that mouth as it worshiped his cock, making sure no part of it was neglected.

Finally, Shawn had swallowed him completely. He stayed there for a moment before drawing back, sucking on him hard. He groaned, hips twitching as he fought to keep in control. Shawn's hands went to his hips to steady him as he moved back down, swallowing him again. He continued his pattern of slow, downward thrusts and sucking upward withdrawals, slowing driving Carlton out of his mind. "I'm never going to speak ill of your mouth again," Carlton vowed.

Shawn chuckled, causing Carlton's control to snap. His hips jerked up, thrusting his cock deep into Shawn's mouth. He felt his lover gag before he quickly pulled back and started to cough. He sat up, looking at Shawn worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Shawn waved him off. "I'm fine," he rasped out. He cleared his throat hard and gave him a smile. "Just took me by surprise."

Carlton looked at him guiltily. "Sorry."

"Don't be. It just means I was doing a good job." He coughed, rubbing his throat and stretching out his jaw.

Carlton reached out and gently cupped Shawn's cheek. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Shawn leaned into the touch, smiling at him. "I'm sure, Lassie." He crawled forward and pushed Carlton back down until he was lying flat on the bed again. "If you liked that, you're going to _love_ what I'm going to do next."

The mischievous tone Shawn used made Carlton nervous, but before he could question him Shawn's mouth was back on his cock, thoroughly distracting him.

Shawn licked and sucked along his length for a bit, then moved lower. Carlton moaned softly as Shawn nuzzled his balls, giving them as much attention as he had his cock. From there Shawn moved even lower, gently tonguing the sensitive skin behind his balls.

Carlton hummed with pleasure. Shawn was right; he did love what he was doing to him.

Shawn's hands ran along his inner thighs, gently pushing his legs back. Carlton immediately complied, more than willing to give Shawn more room to work. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the feelings Shawn was causing to spread through him.

His eyes snapped open again when Shawn moved lower still and licked a completely unexpected area. He raised himself up and looked down at him. "Shawn?"

Shawn lifted his head. "Yes Lassie?"

"What are you doing?"

Shawn grinned. "Licking you." He dipped his head again and gave another long lick over his asshole.

"Shawn." Carlton scooted backwards a bit on the bed, forcing Shawn to stop.

Shawn sighed and sat up. "Yes Lassie? Is there a problem?"

"You shouldn't be doing that," Carlton said. He didn't consider himself boring and had slept with guys before but this was putting him way outside his comfort zone.

Shawn tilted his head. "Did you like it?"

Carlton shook his head. "That isn't the point." He watched nervously as Shawn bent down over him again. "Shawn," he groaned as his lover gave him another long lick.

Shawn pulled back. "Do you want me to stop?"

_Say yes. This is wrong. You can't like this._ "No."

Shawn smiled and patted his leg. "Then roll over."

Carlton stared at him for a moment, then slowly turned onto his stomach. Shawn raised his hips until he was kneeling with his face resting against the bed. He felt very exposed, even more so when Shawn parted his cheeks and he felt his warm breath hitting his skin. He gasped as Shawn's tongue slowly started lapping at his skin, tasting an area of himself he had never expected another human being to even consider tasting before. Shawn's licks became stronger once his lover was sure he wasn't going to protest again, going at it with his typical enthusiasm.

Carlton grabbed a pillow and bit down into it, trying to muffle his moans. It wasn't right. This shouldn't feel so good and Shawn definitely shouldn't enjoy doing it this much. He shuddered hard as Shawn stroked his cock, biting down harder into the pillow.

"So you are enjoying this. I wasn't sure because you were being so quiet." Shawn licked him again, tongue probing at his entrance as his hand continued to stroke him. His muscles relaxed and Shawn's tongue slipped inside. He moaned loudly into the pillow, pushing back against Shawn's face. He felt Shawn chuckle, the vibrations making him shiver.

Shawn's mouth pulled away, replaced by a slick finger teasing him. "I want to hear you Lassie. I want to know how good I'm making you feel."

There was no way he was submitting to Shawn, no matter how good it felt. He tried to push back against the finger, but Shawn quickly pulled away. His lover grabbed his hip tightly in his free hand, preventing him from moving. "No cheating, Lassie."

Carlton let out a frustrated huff, which turned into another moan when Shawn bit his ass lightly. "I still can't hear you," he taunted.

"Damn it, Shawn!" Carlton snapped, raising his head from the pillow. "Just do it." He hated the needy whine he could hear in his voice but he refused to outright beg.

Shawn returned his finger to Carlton's entrance, lightly making contact but not entering him. "Only if you ask nicely."

Stupid, annoying, insufferable jackass. "Please," he spat out.

Shawn leaned forward until his mouth was next to Carlton's ear. "Make sure I can hear you this time," he said softly.

Carlton's reply was lost in a loud groan as Shawn's finger finally breached him. He had gotten this far with other partners in the past, making it familiar enough he could just focus on the pleasure. He let out a gasp as Shawn wiggled his finger, stretching his inner muscles.

"Much better," Shawn said with satisfaction. He nuzzled at Carlton's shoulder as he continued to move inside him. "I like hearing how good I make you feel. Don't try to hide it."

Carlton had always considered excessive noise in bed as a loss of control, but he could tell how happy Shawn was any time a pleasurable sound passed his lips. He tried to let himself go, to be as loud and noisy as Shawn wanted him to be. Not that he could have held back the loud groan when Shawn slipped another finger inside him.

Shawn rubbed his back soothingly as his muscles clenched tightly around those fingers. "Relax. I'm going to have to stretch you quite a bit if I want to get inside."

Carlton let his breath out slowly, doing his best to relax. It helped when Shawn started kissing lightly along his back, never in the same place twice. It gave him something else to concentrate on and soon he had loosened up enough for Shawn to being moving again.

"Soooo. . ." Shawn slowly moved and twisted his fingers as he prepared him. "You do this often?"

Carlton snorted at the falsely casual tone Shawn adopted. It sounded like a cheesy pickup line and he almost laughed at the absurdity of using a line like that in their setting. Yet it almost sounded normal coming from Shawn.

"Once," he said in answer to Shawn's question. It had been a few years ago, right after his separation from Victoria had become official. It had been painful and awkward but he suspected that was mostly because of how drunk the two of them had been. Parts of it had been enjoyable and he trusted Shawn to know what he was doing.

A trust that seemed entirely justified when Shawn simultaneously grabbed his cock and hit a spot inside him that made him see stars. He let out a strangled yell, grinding back against Shawn's fingers.

"There we go," Shawn said smugly. His fingers twitched, brushing against that spot again and Carlton moaned deeply. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?" Shawn asked in a rough voice.

Carlton shook his head, glancing back at Shawn. "I'm not."

Shawn gently kissed his lower back. "Trust me, you are." He started stroking Carlton's cock at the same time he pumped his fingers inside Carlton, making sure to hit that special spot often.

Carlton spread his legs and rocked between Shawn's hands. He knew he must look ridiculous, but he didn't care as long as the pleasure didn't stop. "Shawn," he moaned, dropping his head as a third finger entered him.

"Soon, Lassie," Shawn promised huskily. He pressed up against Carlton's back, letting him feel just how ready Shawn was to move on.

Carlton whimpered, actually whimpered, as he moved on the bed. He prayed Shawn decided he was ready soon; much longer and he was going to pin Shawn down and make Shawn take him.

Thankfully, Carlton didn't have to resort to that. Shawn's hands slipped away and he heard the snap of the lotion bottle. The bed dipped as Shawn shifted forward to get into position.

"Wait." Carlton rolled over so he was lying on his back, looking up at Shawn. "Can we do it like this?"

"Whatever you want." Shawn got himself into position, and then looked down at him. "Remember, relax."

Carlton nodded, taking a deep breath in and letting it out slowly. He felt Shawn push forward, stretching and spreading him as he forced his way inside. He bit his lip as the pain grew, on the verge of telling Shawn to stop when he felt the head pop inside. He let out a groan and Shawn immediately stopped moving.

"Are you OK?" Shawn asked softly.

"Fine," Carlton gasped out. That was a lie; his ass felt like it was being split in two, but he didn't want to give Shawn any reason to stop now that they had come this far. "Keep going."

Shawn didn't move. "If it's too much, tell me. We don't have to do this."

"If you can do it, I can do it," Carlton said stubbornly. Shawn had taken him and Carlton was bigger (not by much, granted, but it still counted). He should be able to do the same.

Shawn sighed. "It's not a contest." He gently stroked the side of Carlton's face. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Just give me a minute." Carlton took deep breaths, willing himself to relax. After several minutes, the pain faded as his muscle unclenched. "All right."

Shawn carefully pushed forward, sliding the rest of the way into him. There was more pain, but much less than the initial penetration. He groaned deeply as Shawn finally stopped, fully embedded inside him.

The pain faded quickly, leaving behind a feeling of overwhelming fullness. He didn't remember it being this way before. Then again, Shawn was larger than Keith had been. "Did you feel this full?" he asked.

Shawn smirked. "You bet I did." His grin suddenly changed to a frown as he studied Carlton's face. "If it's too uncomfortable, I'll stop. I don't want to do this if you don't like it."

Carlton shook his head. "I just need a minute to get used to it. It's. . . different."

Shawn tilted his head. "I thought you said you did this before."

Carlton could feel himself starting to blush. "I was drunk at the time, so the memory is pretty hazy."

Shawn started tracing patterns lightly on the skin of his chest. Carlton shivered at the touch, finding it both distracting and incredibly arousing. "Did you like it?" Shawn asked.

It took him a moment to concentrate enough to answer the question. "Once we got through the awkwardness, yeah, I think so."

Shawn looked down at him, a slow grin spreading across his face. "Then I'll have to do a good job and make sure you have no doubts this time." He shifted until he was hovering above Carlton. "You ready?"

He still felt full and stretched, but it wasn't so uncomfortable now. He shifted slightly, feeling Shawn's hands tighten on his hips when he did. He remembered how it had felt yesterday and realized how much Shawn had to be holding back to make sure he was all right. "Go ahead."

Shawn moved slowly, but even so he couldn't help tensing up as he thrust back into him. He tried to hide his wince, but Shawn saw it. "You need to relax or this isn't going to work."

"I am relaxed," he snapped, tensing up even more. Shawn gave him a look, holding himself still. Carlton took a deep breath, willing his muscles to loosen. He managed to relax more on the next thrust and the one after that. It was still a bit too painful to be pleasurable but he hid his reaction from Shawn. He could suck it up until it was over; it was only fair after the pounding he gave Shawn last night.

Shawn pushed into him a few more times than stopped, sighing as he looked down at Carlton. "Time to throw in the towel." He started slowly withdrawing from him.

Carlton grabbed his hips to stop him. "What are you doing?"

"You're too tense. I'm not going to do this if you're not enjoying it too," Shawn said.

Carlton looked away. He couldn't argue when Shawn was telling the truth. "I'll relax more," he promised.

Shawn shook his head. "It's more than that. You need to trust me."

"I do trust you," Carlton said softly. He did and he wanted to let Shawn take him but there was a part of him that couldn't let anyone else have control over him. He looked up at Shawn's face, at the worry lines on his forehead and the concern he saw in his lover's eyes. He pulled Shawn down to him, kissing him hard.

Shawn moaned, body arching as he tried to stay still. He bit Shawn's lower lip and his lover shuddered, hips sliding forward slightly. He groaned as Shawn's cock rubbed something inside him that made pleasure spark up his spine.

Shawn broke the kiss and grinned at him. "Liked that, huh?" he smirked. He pulled back and slowly thrust forward again, rubbing that same point.

Carlton moaned, pushing back against him. "Sweet Justice, don't stop," he pleaded. Any pain he had been feeling was gone, wiped away by the pleasure Shawn was giving him.

Shawn started moving, slow gentle thrusts that grew harder the more Carlton relaxed. Something unclenched inside him and suddenly Shawn was moving easily, sliding in and out without any resistance. "That's it, Lassie," Shawn murmured, bending down to nibble along his collarbone as he kept up the slow, easy rhythm.

Carlton moaned, raising his hips up to met every one of Shawn's thrusts. Shawn's mouth moved down his chest and he gently teased one of his nipples with his tongue. He whimpered, the pleasure there adding to the sparks caused by Shawn's movements inside him.

He felt Shawn grin against his chest, and then his hands moved to Carlton's hips. He grabbed a spare pillow and shoved it under them, raising his hips up slightly. The change in angle caused Shawn to hit new areas on his next thrust. He kept changing his angle slightly until he hit a spot that caused Carlton to cry out as a shock of white-hot pleasure spread through him.

"Found iiiit," Shawn sang out.

He looked up at Shawn in a daze, willing to forgive the satisfied smirk on his face if he just did that again. What he was thinking must have been written all over his face, because Shawn's smirk turned into a smile as he leaned forward, hips thrusting hard against that spot again.

Carlton moaned, arching up off the bed, hands clenched in the bed sheets. "God, don't stop," he whimpered, nearly overwhelmed by the pleasure flowing through him. Shawn started to move and he grabbed onto the arms braced on either side of him, pushing back eagerly into each thrust. He knew he must sound like a porn star with all the noise he was making but he couldn't help it when he felt this good.

Shawn's rhythm started to increase, his thrusts going deeper and harder. "I can't hold back much longer," he said, his voice shaky with lust and need.

Carlton nodded, moaning as he pushed up against him. "Then don't." On Shawn's next thrust in, he clenched down hard in encouragement.

That was all the push his lover needed. Shawn buried himself deep, crying out as he released inside him.

Carlton let out a low moan at the strange feeling, the sensation pushing him almost to the brink but not quite over. He looked up at Shawn desperately. "Please."

Shawn reached down and grabbed his cock. A few pumps and Carlton was coming as well, shouting as he coated their stomachs with his seed.

Shawn dropped on top of him with a grunt, breathing hard. Carlton wrapped on arm around him, breathing just as hard as his lover. They lay there silently for several minutes, slowly coming down from the high.

Shawn lifted his head and looked up at Carlton. "So, what's the verdict?"

Carlton couldn't think of words to describe it. Instead, he pulled Shawn forward and gave him a long, hard kiss.

Shawn was grinning when they broke apart. "That good, uh?"

Carlton grinned back at him. "That good."

"So which do you prefer? Top or bottom?" Shawn asked.

"I'm not sure," Carlton said slowly. Both positions certainly had their perks. "I guess we'll have to test both out thoroughly until I'm sure."

"I can get behind that plan," Shawn said eagerly.

"Only sometimes."

Shawn looked at him in surprise, then laughed. "Man, you are in a really good mood after sex."

"How can I be in a bad mood after something that good?" Carlton asked with a grin.

Shawn preened a little. "I can't argue with that. Though are you sure you want to be stroking my ego like that?"

"I'd rather be stroking something else," Carlton said slyly, "but I have to give credit where credit is due."

Shawn shook his head. "That's it. I'm making sure you get laid all the time. I like happy Lassie."

"I'm not going to argue with that plan," Carlton said with a smile.

Shawn smiled back and gave him a long, slow kiss. "We should probably clean up," he said when he pulled away.

Carlton nodded, groaning slightly as Shawn pulled out of him. He made a face as he looked down at himself. "I don't remember it being this messy last time."

"That's because you fell asleep right after." Shawn climbed out of bed and reached out a hand. "Come on. Up and at 'em."

Carlton let Shawn pull him up, wincing slightly as his sore body protested. "A warm shower will help the aching," Shawn said knowingly.

Carlton nodded and let Shawn lead him to the bathroom. "Are you planning on joining me?"

Shawn looked at him innocently. "I just want to make sure you don't fall asleep."

"Sure," Carlton said slowly. He yawned suddenly, the great sex and several nearly sleepless nights starting to catch up with him again.

Shawn's look softened. "No hijinks, just a shower," he promised.

Carlton leaned against him, yawning again. "Yeah, okay. That sounds nice."

Shawn hummed happily, turning on the water. "You and me, all slick and wet? What's not to like?" He climbed in, pulling Carlton in after him.

Carlton almost did doze off in the shower. Shawn helped him out and dried him off. He would have protested, but he could barely keep his eyes open. He let Shawn lead him back to the bed and tuck him in. He stayed awake long enough to wrap an arm around Shawn when he cuddled against his side before falling into a deep, restful sleep.

* * *

**The next and last chapter is started, I just need to find the time and energy to finish it. Hopefully I'll have it up by the end of the week.**


	4. Back to the Real World

**Sorry I took so long to post this. I wanted to make sure I got it right and while I'm sure there are still grammar and spelling errors, the plot is where I want it to be. I think you all will like how it turned out.**

* * *

Carlton hummed under his breath as he completed yet another piece of the mountain of paperwork resulting from Bollinger's arrest. He normally hated doing paperwork but he couldn't help feeling some satisfaction that with every report completed, it put the thief one step closer to a long prison sentence. He added a few more words to his statement of Bollinger's arrest and hit print with a satisfied sigh.

"You seem happy," O'Hara said, sounding faintly suspicious as she stood up and walked over to his desk.

"Why shouldn't I be? I caught a bank robber wanted in three states this weekend." He picked up the next report, aware that he was acting very different than his usual scowling self. Yet, how could he not after the weekend he just had? Besides the fucking and the sleeping (the latter they spent more time doing than he expected, and at Shawn's insistence no less) they had spent time relaxing in front of the TV making their way steadily through two large pizzas. He couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed himself so much with another human being. He knew they were still in the honeymoon phase and they wouldn't always get along so well, but he took it as a good sign that they could make it work. The scorching hot kiss when they had parted ways last night had affirmed his belief as well as given him something to use to ward off the familiar doubts that had surfaced this morning.

"This is more than happy about a case." She crossed her arms and tilted her head as she looked at him. "Did something else happen this weekend?"

Carlton thought about the two days he had spent at the hotel with Shawn. "Yes, something else may have happened."

"What was it?" She suddenly grinned slyly at him. "You met someone, didn't you?"

"In a manner of speaking," Carlton said evasively. You could say he and Shawn had 'met' in the carnal sense that weekend.

"Who is she? Is she cute? Where did you meet her?" She leaned forward eagerly against his desk and knocked into his pile of finished reports.

"Watch it!" He rescued the papers before they could scatter everywhere and glared at her.

She sighed and took her hands off his desk. "I still want to know what happened. It's not every day that you meet someone that leaves you this happy."

The look on his partner's face said she would not be deterred. He straightened his files to hide a sudden fit of nervousness. He and Shawn had agreed not to keep this a secret from those closest to them but now that the time had come, he wasn't sure how his partner would react. He decided to ease into it slowly. "We met at the motel Friday night, we're both from Santa Barbara, and I guess cute would be an accurate description." It was a challenge describing someone without pronouns but he thought he had pulled it off okay. He just better hope Shawn never found out he had described him as 'cute.'

"What does she do?"

"Runs a consulting business." It was the truth, so it shouldn't feel so much like a lie. He was beginning to understand how criminals feel when he had them in interrogation. He loosened a tie that suddenly felt too tight, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh my God! Is that a hickey on your neck?" He quickly pulled his shirt up but the damage was done. "It _is_ a hickey," O'Hara squealed triumphantly. "You guys had sex, didn't you? Is that why you're so happy, and why you told Vick you were 'too tired' to come in until today? You did use protection, right?" She frowned. "I thought you said you weren't going to do anymore one night stands."

"O'Hara stop!" Carlton said, cutting off the endless stream of questions. O'Hara shut her mouth, but looked at him expectantly. "Yes, we had sex and no, it wasn't a one time thing." The last question he wasn't planning on answering. It wasn't her business and he knew she would yell at him for the decision he made, no matter how much he trusted Shawn.

O'Hara grinned smugly. "I knew it. So when do I get to meet her?"

"Soon," he said vaguely.

"How soon?" she prompted. "And you still haven't told me her name."

He took a deep breath, fiddling with the end of his tie. "I haven't told you _her_ name because it wasn't a woman."

"It wasn't?" she asked in confusion. "But you said you slept with someone. . ." Her voice trailed off and her eyes widened as she jumped to the obvious conclusion. "It was a _guy_?!" she squeaked.

Carlton shushed her, looking quickly around to make sure no one had heard her. A few people had looked over at her outburst but didn't seem to realize the significance of her statement. "Keep it down, O'Hara!" he hissed. "I don't want the whole station to know."

She lowered her voice and bent down closer to him. "You seriously slept with a guy this weekend?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, I did," he said quietly.

O'Hara shook her head. "I thought – but you never – and I know you've been on dates with women." She looked at him accusingly.

"I didn't want to draw attention to myself." He looked away, hoping to spot something to distract his partner from the fight he knew was coming. He spotted Shawn and Guster entering the station with drinks and something in paper bags. His heart gave a sudden lurch at the sight and he hoped to God he wasn't blushing.

O'Hara turned and saw who he was looking at. "I'll keep quiet while Shawn is here, but we are talking about this as soon as he leaves," she said flatly.

"Fine." He didn't bother to hide his unhappy expression as Shawn and Guster reached him. After all, it was how everyone would expect him to look when being bothered by the two of them.

"How are my two favorite detectives this morning?" Shawn asked with a smile. He glanced between the two of them and raised an eyebrow. "I'm sensing some tension in the air."

"Nothing's wrong," O'Hara said a touch too quickly.

"We're fine," Carlton said firmly.

Shawn gave him a long look. Carlton shook his head slightly, hoping Shawn would drop it. He sighed, giving Carlton a look that said he better get the whole story later. "Well, I know just the thing to cheer you up. I knew you guys would be stuck here all day doing paperwork, so I brought goodies. First, for Jules." He took a cup from the tray Guster was holding and handed it to her. "Hazelnut vanilla cream latte."

O'Hara took a sip and smiled. "Perfect. How did you know that was my favorite?"

Shawn held a hand up to his head. "Psychic, Jules, remember? I also know that you prefer cinnamon nutmeg muffins, with a double chocolate chip cookie if you're feeling stressed." He handed one of his bags to O'Hara.

She reached inside and pulled out the cookie. "Thank you Shawn." She seemed more relaxed as she nibbled on her snack, though she kept her gaze away from Carlton.

Shawn pulled the other cup from the tray. "I got a coffee for you too, Lassie," he said, setting a cup down in front of him. "Just how you like it; three creams, four sugars."

Carlton took a sip, sighing as the sweet brew hit his taste buds. This stuff was far superior to the sludge in the break room. "Thanks."

"No problem. I also got you a very special treat." Shawn grinned broadly, holding up another bag.

"Please tell me you're not going to force one of those pineapple mango coconut monstrosities on the man," Guster said with disgust. "I'm not driving him to the hospital if he goes into a diabetic coma."

Shawn rolled his eyes. "They don't have _that_ much sugar, Gus. I'm sure Lassie can handle it after the amount he puts in his coffee." He shook the bag in his hand. "This muffin, while not as good as my personal heavenly concoction, is something I know the detective will like." He reached in and pulled out a pinkish muffin with chocolate chips on top.

"What is it?" Carlton asked warily.

"Strawberry banana nut with chocolate chips," Shawn said with a knowing grin. He waved the muffin in front of his face. "Looks good, doesn't it?"

"I guess," he said calmly, fighting the urge to like his lips. How the hell did Shawn find out he loved strawberries? His stomach growled as the delicious scent of the muffin reminded him he had skipped breakfast this morning.

Shawn broke off a piece and held it out to him. "Come on, Lassie. I know you want it."

Unthinking, he leaned forward and let Shawn put the piece of muffin in his mouth. He groaned softly as the fruity flavor assaulted his taste buds, savoring the bite for as long as he could.

Shawn was grinning as he held out another piece. "Want some more?"

Carlton eagerly accepted the second bite, then held out his hand. "Give me." He ignored Shawn's smirk as he handed it over, choosing instead to enjoy the ambrosial treat he had been given. He took a huge bite, moaning again as the heavenly flavor filled his mouth.

"No. Way."

Carlton glanced up to see his partner looking, not at him as he had expected, but at Shawn with a shocked expression on her face.

"What's wrong? Is there something in my teeth? Did I spill something on my shirt?" Shawn looked down, checking his clothing for messes or tears.

"You're the guy," Juliet said faintly. "The guy from this weekend."

Carlton put his muffin down, suddenly no longer hungry. He had hoped to get O'Hara through the "I'm gay" discussion before broaching the much tougher "I'm dating Shawn" reveal. However, he had forgotten to take into account how good a detective his partner was.

Shawn leaned casually against Carlton's desk. "Jules, I don't know what you're talking about," he said calmly. "Unless you mean the guy that fucked Lassie's brains out, in which case I'm totally _the_ _guy_."

**"Shawn!"**

Shawn flinched at the glares directed his way. "First off, good job on the yell. It was almost perfect. Jules, a little higher next time, Lassie, a little lower. Gus, you were right on the money."

"Shawn," Carlton growled.

"Just like that." Shawn grinned nervously. "I thought you were okay with her knowing about us."

"That we were dating! Not stuff like _that_," Carlton snapped.

Shawn at least had the decency to look sorry. "Okay, no more sharing juicy bedroom stories." He looked at Guster. "Though I don't know why you're mad. I already told you about it."

"And I didn't want to hear it the first time," Guster said irritably. "Not everyone wants to hear about your sordid sex life."

Shawn gasped in mock horror. "Our sex life is nothing of the sort." He nudged Carlton's shoulder. "Come on Lassie, back me up."

Carlton thought of some of the things they had done over the weekend and the large tip he had left for housekeeping. "Are you sure you know what sordid means?"

Shawn looked at him in surprise while Guster threw up his hands. "If you're going to keep talking about that, I'm out of here."

"But it was Lassie's fault this time," Shawn called after him. He gave Carlton an appraising look. "You scared Gus away."

Carlton sighed. "It slipped out. Someone's been rubbing off on me."

Shawn grinned. "Among other things." He turned to O'Hara. "You've been pretty quiet over there, Jules."

Carlton looked at his partner. She was staring blankly at them, looking more shocked now than when she had found out he spent the weekend with a man. "O'Hara?"

She looked at him and opened her mouth like she was going to respond, but no words came out. She shook her head, looking between him and Shawn in confusion.

"I think we broke her," Shawn said, glancing worriedly at him.

Carlton stood up and carefully took O'Hara by the arm. "Come on." He led her gently down the stairs and to an empty interrogation room to give them some privacy. When he let her go, she turned to face them yet still seemed unable to say anything.

"Jules?" Shawn asked hesitantly. "You okay in there?"

She gave her head a little shake, snapping out of whatever funk she was in. She frowned as she turned to Shawn. "I thought you were straight."

Shawn shrugged. "I don't like to limit myself. I'm a free spirit; I need room to explore."

Juliet nodded slowly, then turned to Carlton. "And you?"

Carlton sighed. "There have been a few times when I've found myself seeking male companionship."

Shawn snorted. "I'd say more than just a few."

Carlton shot him a look, then turned back to O'Hara. "To be honest, I generally prefer men to women." He could see Shawn's surprised look out of the corner of his eye but kept his focus on his partner.

"You could have told me," she said, sounding hurt.

"I wasn't sure how you would react," he said honestly.

"How could you think I would ever turn my back on you?" She looked over at Shawn. "Either of you?" Her gaze returned to Carlton, eyes narrowing. "We're partners and partners trust each other. It would take a lot more than this to change that, though lying to me comes pretty close."

"Everyone lies, Jules," Shawn said, moving closer to Carlton. "I don't know about Lassie but I've had my share of people I thought I could trust turn on me when they found out." He glanced at Carlton, who nodded in agreement. "And let's face it, Jules, you're practically the only friend he has. Can you blame him for not wanting to lose you?"

Carlton felt his face flush. "I can defend myself, Shawn."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm going to just stand here while Jules attacks you like that," Shawn said.

"You're not blameless either," O'Hara said, turning to Shawn. "You also lied to me. Not only that, you've been flirting with me since the day we met. Was it all a lie?"

Shawn winced. "There's no safe answer to that question, is there?"

O'Hara crossed her arms. "Start talking."

Shawn sighed heavily. Carlton reached out and took his hand, squeezing gently. Shawn gave him a grateful look before facing O'Hara. "It wasn't a lie. I am attracted to you and at one point I even thought about asking you out. We could have had a lot of fun together." He grinned at her but she just stared neutrally back. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "The more time we spent together, the more I realized you were looking for something serious and I wasn't. Not then." He looked at Carlton. "I also realized there was another detective that I had the hots for."

"A detective that couldn't even see what was right in front of him," Carlton said ruefully, thinking of all the time they had wasted thinking the other wasn't interested.

Shawn bumped his shoulder gently. "You weren't the only one."

"You guys really care about each other," O'Hara said, looking more thoughtful now than angry.

Shawn wrapped both arms around Carlton in a tight hug. "Lassie's a big, gun-slinging detective that's a demon in the sack. What's not to love?" He gave Carlton a messy kiss on the cheek.

"Would you knock it off?" He struggled out of Shawn's grip, wiping at his wet cheek. "I thought we agreed you would stop talking about our sex life."

Shawn shrugged. "Oops. Guess you'll have to punish me." He looked eagerly at Carlton, a wicked glint in his eye.

"I could handcuff you to your bed," Carlton said, hiding a grin at the anticipation in Shawn's eyes. "Then go home and have a peaceful night's sleep."

Shawn pouted. "That doesn't sound like fun. It's supposed to be a sexy punishment."

"And give you something else to talk about?" Carlton asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shawn opened his mouth to respond when a snort interrupted him. They both turned to look at O'Hara, whom to his chagrin Carlton had forgotten was still in the room. At least she didn't look mad anymore.

Shawn crossed his arms. "Was there something you wanted to say, _Juliet_?"

"Just that you two are made for each other." She waved at Shawn. "You need someone to rein you in, teach you some discipline." She held up a hand to keep Shawn from speaking. "And not the sexy kind. Carlton needs someone to get that stick out of his ass. Don't say it." She held up her hand again and gave Shawn a stern look. When she was satisfied he wouldn't jump on the obvious setup, she spread her hands and looked at the two of them. "See? You're perfect together."

"If you say so," Carlton said slowly. O'Hara had a point; it reminded him of what people always said about opposites attracting. However, it wasn't a guarantee things would work between them.

"I'm right, you'll see," O'Hara said firmly.

"No sense arguing Lassie," Shawn said. "She's a woman. They won't ever admit they're wrong." O'Hara gave him a solid hit to the back of his head. "Ow! Easy on the hair, Jules," he whined.

Carlton rolled his eyes. "Man up. Your hair is fine." While Shawn went to the two-way mirror to check, he turned to O'Hara. "I hate to ask you this after what you said about lying to each other," he said cautiously.

"You want me to keep you and Shawn a secret," O'Hara said, nodding. "I don't have a problem with that." At Carlton's surprised look, she shook her head. "I didn't like that you lied to me because I'm your partner and we shouldn't keep secrets from each other. That doesn't mean I think the rest of the world needs to know about your personal life. If you want to keep this quiet, then I won't say anything."

"Thank you," Carlton said gratefully.

O'Hara grinned. "No problem."

Shawn returned to them, cozying up to Carlton's side. "Watchya talking about?" he asked curiously.

"O'Hara agreed to keep quiet about the two of us," Carlton said.

"Cool," Shawn said, grinning at O'Hara. "It would be kind of hard to have a super secret relationship if everyone knew about it. It would get rid of all the fun."

Shawn tone was lighthearted but Carlton noticed how he stiffened against him. He wrapped an arm around Shawn, rubbing his side gently. Shawn leaned into the touch, smiling up at him as he relaxed into his side.

"I should head back upstairs. I'm pretty sure no one needs the room for awhile, if you guys wanted a chance to 'talk.'" The stress on the last word, as well as the grin O'Hara gave him before leaving the room, left little doubt as to what she was expecting them to get up to. Carlton thought about protesting, but that would only make him look more guilty. He settled for a scowl, which only made O'Hara's grin widen further as she closed the door behind her.

"Well, Gus and Jules both know. My dad will find out eventually but I don't see a need to rush it." Shawn shrugged stiff shoulders. "I guess that covers everyone we planned on telling."

There was a bitterness to his tone that caused Carlton to frown and pull away so he could look at him. "I thought you were okay with this."

Shawn sighed. "I understand why you don't want to tell everyone. It's one thing to be the 'gay cop' when you have a boyfriend but another if you end up alone after outing yourself. You're a private guy; you don't want everyone discussing your life behind your back, especially if things go wrong. Things were great this weekend but that doesn't mean they'll stay that way. So I get where you're coming from. I do. And it's not like anyone else really needs to know. So why not keep it quiet?" Shawn paused to take a breath and Carlton seized the opportunity to kiss him.

Shawn froze in surprise for a moment, then relaxed into it, all the tension he had built up during his speech leaving his body. Carlton pulled him close and let the kiss linger on for a few more moments before gently breaking it.

Shawn sighed and leaned into him. "I got a little worked up there, didn't I?"

"A bit." Carlton frowned down at him. "You were the one that said to take this one day at a time."

"I know," Shawn said, shaking his head, "and we haven't even been on a first date yet. I'm great on first dates. Though if you count this weekend it's more of a second date or possibly a third or fourth date. I'm not as great at those, though that doesn't mean that something will go wrong. Everything could go fine and we could have a long and glorious future together, despite both our track records. We just need to not say who we're dating, hope Gus can keep a secret, and that nobody spots us out together somewhere or starts to suspect anything."

Since it had worked before Carlton took the first pause in Shawn's speech and kissed him again. This time Shawn threw himself into it, attacking Carlton's lips hungrily. His hands clenched Carlton's shirt tightly, pulling them closer together.

Carlton was surprised by the forcefulness of the kiss but quickly matched it, biting and tugging at Shawn's lips until he could slip his tongue inside. He slid a hand through Shawn's hair, angling his head to the best angle to further plunder his mouth. Shawn moaned, pushing forward so Carlton could feel his hard cock pressing against his thigh. He could feel his own erection growing and knew he had to stop things now before they went any further. He turned his head as he broke the kiss, breathing hard. Shawn stayed where he was, his panting breath against his neck sending shivers down Carlton's spine.

"Mmmm. If this is your response every time I freak out, I'll have to do it more often." Shawn nestled his head into the crook of Carlton's neck, nosing away his shirt to reach bare skin.

"You could just ask." Carlton gently untangled Shawn's hands from his shirt and stepped back, needing some space between them before things got out of hand. "What has gotten into you? You're not normally this insecure." He was supposed to be the stick in the mud worried about the future and Shawn the lackadaisical one living in the moment. He wondered when exactly the two of them had switched roles.

"How do you know I'm not like this all the time and I'm just really good at hiding it?" Shawn asked half-seriously. "We might have spent the weekend together but there is still a lot you don't know about me."

"You're right," Carlton said slowly. "So how about you start with why you're suddenly freaking out about being in a relationship with me."

"I'm not," Shawn protested, looking away. "I've just been doing some thinking. You have to admit there are a lot of obstacles in our way. Maybe not Romeo and Juliet or Ross and Rachel. More along the lines of Robin and Barney, though I don't think I'm that much of a player."

Carlton sifted through the babbling, trying to figure out what Shawn was saying. "Are you regretting this?" he asked quietly.

"Of course not," Shawn said vehemently. "I've wanted this for too long to give up now."

"Then what is the problem?" Carlton asked.

Shawn sighed, crossing his arms as he looked down. "I've never been in a serious relationship. I've never even wanted to, before you." He crossed his arms and glanced sideways up at him. "I don't want to screw this up."

Carlton's heart lurched at the vulnerability he saw on Shawn's face. He had been in Shawn's position once and had screwed up and lost someone important to him. He would do anything to avoid that happening again. The fact Shawn felt the same way and trusted him enough to expose himself emotionally like this helped ease his own fears. He went over to Shawn and hugged him, gently rubbing his back. "I hate to tell you this, but you are going to screw up."

Shawn huffed into his shirt. "You really need to work on your pep talks. You're supposed to be making me feel better."

"I'm going to make mistakes too," Carlton said. "Neither of us is perfect. As long as we know that and make things right when we do screw up, we'll be fine."

Shawn wrinkled his nose. "You sound like a self-help book."

"Victoria and I went through marriage counseling before we called it quits. Some of what the quack said was actually good advice." He pulled away, looking down at Shawn thoughtfully. "Now it's time to correct my first mistake." He straightened his shirt and looked at the two way mirror to make sure he looked presentable. He glanced over at Shawn. "You might want to check your hair again."

Shawn gave him a puzzled look as he did as Carlton asked. "What mistake? The only thing I can think of is hogging all the pepperoni pizza."

Carlton took Shawn's hand and led the bewildered man towards the door. "My mistake was forcing you to keep this all a secret. It doesn't matter if things work out between us or not. I'm not ashamed to be with you. I don't want either of us to have to lie about being together. We're going to go upstairs and talk to the Chief."

Shawn pulled him to a stop. "Are you sure? Once you out yourself there is no going back."

Carlton nodded. "I'm sure."

Shawn gave him a quick, hard kiss. He was smiling as he pulled away. "All right. Let's do this."

With his boyfriend by his side, Carlton led the way back upstairs.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this story. I'm always open to feed back, good or bad, so let me know what you think.**

**I have a bunch of editing projects to do and the final draft of my casefic. It will likely be awhile before I post anything new but I do have ideas for several oneshots. I'll probably have something out by the end of the month but nothing sooner than that.**


End file.
